


It's Too Late

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Rossi was determined that he wouldn't be breaking the worst kind of news. The current news was bad enough as it was and his role in it, well, he wasn't going to think too hard on that right now.





	It's Too Late

Spencer coughed, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, horrified when he pulled it back to find droplets of blood. “I’m sorry.”

Dave wasn’t in a mood for forgiveness. He was in too deep now, there was no way this was going down without him taking his own share of the blame. “You’re getting help, I’m done with letting you do it your way. From now on it’s my way, no highway option.” He glanced over to the passenger seat in time to catch the spots of blood on the younger man’s hand. He pressed the pedal down harder. “I knew keeping this from Aaron was a bad idea.”

“I’m sorry.” Spencer repeated again, starting another round of coughing and then struggled breathing and gagging. After what felt like hours, he sagged back into his seat gasping for breath. “Maybe it’s too late.”

“Like hell it is.”

“Rossi…” He coughed and gasped some more. “Tell…” His vision darkened a moment as the lack of oxygen began to affect him, but he fought it. “Tell… Tell I’m sorry.”

“You’ll be able to tell him yourself.” Dave tossed another glance across the car to see Spencer was now limp in the seat, head tipped forward at an odd angle. “Spencer!” His grabbed the younger man’s shoulder and shook, but it became instantly obvious that it was only the seatbelt holding him upright. “Dammit Spencer!” He pressed the pedal even harder, determined to make record time to the ER.


End file.
